A Man's voice
by Rosiana
Summary: For the first time she met him, Kinana want to know more about him ever since she could hear someone whispered to her that, he want to hear her voice. Is it true that the person in her mind was the same man from before? Will his prayer is finally answer? Cobkina, oneshot. Before 7 years later


**A Man's voice**

For the first time she met, Kinana amazed him.

It wasn't too long ago, she was hoping to get a fresh water near the river for her guild, Fairy Tail.

But later then, she had been attacked by a monster called Vulcan from the forest. She thought her life was over. However, a man appeared out of nowhere.

It seemed that this man is a wizard. He has a dragonslayer magic. Poison Dragonslayer.

After he finally finished the monster off, he told her to be more careful. Vulcan always appeared in daytime.

Before Kinana want to thank him, he just leave and ignored her.

From that day, she never see him again. A man who she admired.

Ever since she met this man, every time, she could hear someone was whispering her.

Someone with a really kind voice has been telling her, _Let me hear your voice_.

She knew that voice. It was a voice from the man who saved her.

And so, Kinana wanted to know more about him. She sometimes seen him at the forest, sat under the tree and muttered something.

She at first, introduced herself to him and sat under the tree beside the man. Unfortunately, he didn't say a word. He remained silent only.

He wouldn't cared about anyone.. he wouldn't cared about Oracion Seis.. Angel.. Racer.. Hoteye.. Midnight.. Brain.. But, he only cared his one friend..

Kinana kept stared at his face. She wasn't sure why. But all in her mind is, she want to ask him what is he muttered about and.. also about a voice in her head..

The man had finally realized that she kept stared at him with a curious face. "What the fuck are you look at?", he asked.

"Ah. Nothing at all-kina", she replied, her face became flushed in red. Red like a ripe tomato.

"...Tell me. Why are you still here?"

"Well, I.. I just want to see you, that's all-kina", she said, looking somewhere else.

"For saving you?", he said.

Kinana nodded and smiled. "That's right-kina"

"..Don't get a wrong idea. I just saved you back then because you're reminds me of... someone", he said, seen many small animals climbed on the tree or went to their home.

Kinana blinked. She want to know who is it. And so... "Someone? Um.. What's your name-kina?"

The man took a glanced at her. "..Cobra", he replied. He didn't knew why he told her. He just.. had to.

"Cobra... Who is this.. _someone_-kina?"

"My friend, Cuberos. She's my one and only friend I had. We've been friend forever since we were a slave. And.. the only I wanted is... to hear her voice", he replied.

Kinana's green eyes started to wide opened. Hear her voice.. Those words.. it was the same as a whisper in her head. This man.. she was his friend.

Her head started to feel pain. Kinana lied down on the grass all of a sudden.

"Oi! Kinana, what's wrong?!", Cobra exclaimed.

The girl panted.. her head started felt even more pain than before.. She felt hurt.. She tried to get up. But she couldn't. But the man carried and looked at her. She was still hard to breathe.

However, her memory had started to resurface it. Kinana.. she was once to be Cuberos. Cobra's pet snake. She was once to be a slave of Tower of Heaven. But, before she became his friend, she turned into a snake by an Evil Wizard. Cobra named her Cuberos. The two of them had been always together. He even want to hear her voice.

A couple months later, Erza escaped a tower by herself, as for Cobra and his friend, they were still worked as a slave. But, for the next day, Brain invited them to join the Oracion Seis to achieve his goal. In return, he will give a prayer. The slave boy accepted. Cuberos sometimes didn't trusted him at all. But she'll go wherever her master go.

For many years, Cobra had grown up and Cuberos had become a big shiny purple snake. Together, they were tried to unseal the Nirvana. However, before the Oracion Seis tried to destroy Wendy's guild, Cait Shelter, Natsu stopped them.

Brain ordered Cobra to stop Natsu from attacking his Magic Circle. Cuberos was only helped him to fly as for transportation. Unfortunately, he lose. Yet, he barely can moved and tried to kill Natsu. Before he finished him off, Brain attacked him. Which, he didn't need him anymore. And so, he finally released his prayer by hearing a voice of her friend, Cuberos.

After her master was defeated, she left him.. without a word. She went to the forest just like as a life of snake. But not anymore. Master Makarov turned her back to human girl. But, she had no memory of being a snake. She joined Fairy Tail as a new barmaid and being friendly to Mirajane. After she heard a news that the member of Fairy Tail were disappeared in Tenroujima Island, she felt sad but still worked at the guild. And so that day, she met Cobra.

Kinana finally opened her eyes and seen Cobra had been called out her name. He was so worried about her. And she remembered him.. everything. "What's wrong with you?"

"I.. remember...", she muttered.

"What?"

"I.. remember... everything-kina.."

"Remember what? What the hell are you talking about?!", he said, feeling stress about her.

"I am... Cuberos", she murmured.

Cobra's eyes were widen opened. He cannot believed of what she said. But she was telling the truth. He can hear her mind.. It was really Cuberos.. in human's formed.

"I.. I was once to be a snake when I was a little. But then.. after I leave you, Master turned me back to human-kina..", she told him. Cobra didn't say a word. He felt like, he didn't want to believe her. However, he had to. Her formed was different. Yet, her thoughts was still the same as Cuberos.

He wasn't sure what will he do. Believe her or pretend not to believe..? Cobra could felt something different.. something warm.. Cuberos.. Kinana embraced him slowly. "It's alright if you don't believe me.. But I'm glad that you can finally hear my voice-kina..", she said.

"Cuberos...", the man said, starting to cry.. Cry of joy. He thought.. he thought he lose her forever. But now.. she finally came back for him.

He pulled her even closer, and buried his face to Kinana. "I.. finally found you..."

Both of them were happy to see each other again.

Finally, his prayer had been answered.

_Sometimes, whenever friends are gone..  
we thought they won't come back  
They will forget about you  
But, friends will always came back to us  
Our heart, will always filled with friendship and love_


End file.
